


2 Week Hiatus

by multixfanfics



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Dom Emily Prentiss, Edging, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Emily Prentiss, Love, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Vibrators, blindfold, degradation kink, sweet aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multixfanfics/pseuds/multixfanfics
Summary: What happens when your girlfriend, Emily Prentiss, comes home from a 2-week case, and you just bought a new strap-on?
Relationships: Emily Prentiss & Reader, Emily Prentiss/ Fem Reader, Emily Prentiss/Reader
Kudos: 47





	2 Week Hiatus

**Author's Note:**

> Remember: consent is key!
> 
> Reader uses she/her pronouns

When you heard the door slam shut, you knew you were in for a ride.

Your girlfriend of two-years was away on a case for almost 2 weeks and to say you both were touch starved would be an understatement. You knew after cases like this, things in the bedroom got…. rough.

“Em? Is that you?” you called into the dark hallway of your shared apartment.

Before you received an answer, she came from behind the couch you were siting on and covered your eyes.

“Guess who?” she asked in a voice so seductive it immediately sent heat down your stomach.

“Hmm, only the best girlfriend in the world?” you asked, removing her hands and turning around to give her a kiss. 

The two of you were making out for a couple of minutes when Emily sat came around the couch and stood in front of you.

She was wearing a black lacy corset with only a pair of red satin underwear. 

“You busy right now?” she asked you, noticing a stack of papers sitting next to you on the couch and the laptop that was previously resting in your lap.

“No,” you squeaked, “what did you have in mind?”

“Well,” she said, her voice deep with seduction, “I was thinking that I could blindfold you and fuck you with the strap-on again the wall and then eat you out.”

You sat still, suddenly unable to move, with your mouth wide open.

“S-sounds good to m-me” you whispered out.

She leaned down, her tits practically falling out of the corset, to kiss you. You grabbed her hand and she led you to your bedroom.

“Sit” she commanded, and you did so. You watched her walk to your closet and pull out the bucket of clean toys. She came back with a dark blue sash for your eyes, a purple strap-on, and a bullet vibrator.

She let you get comfortable on the bed then tied the sash around your eyes, making sure you couldn’t see through.

You were so excited for what was to come that you were practically soaked.

You heard Emily put some soft music on, and felt her breath near your ear.

“Be a good girl for me, okay?” 

‘’Yes Ma’am” you responded shaking.

She kissed you lightly, and unzipped the FBI sweatshirt that you stole from her closet.

Sucking on your collarbone, she discarded the sweatshirt and began taking your bra off. 

Once your bra finally left your body, her mouth moved from your collarbone down to your nipples She put your right breasts in her mouth and began using her hand to toy with the left.

You moaned loudly and she chucked. You wanted SO BADLY to touch her, feel every inch of her sizzling skin, but you knew she would punish you later if you did so.

She used her mouth to alternate breasts for a while, then you felt her fingers begin to trail down your abs and to the hemline of your leggings.

“You know what these leggings do to me”, she said, “your ass looks so good in them, and you just sit around the house with them on, you little slut. I bet you were just waiting for me to get home so you could get fucked, huh?”

When you opened your mouth to speak, she put a finger in and said “did I give you permission to speak yet, huh?

Shaking your head, no, you began sucking on the finger she placed in your mouth while she pulled your pants off. 

She began lightly fingering you through your thong. 

“You’re already so wet for me angel, and I've barely even gotten started”

Hearing your breath hitch she pulled her finger out of your mouth and ripped your thong off. 

“Get up” she commanded.

You stood, feeling your way around the bed. She took your hand in hers, and lead you to the corner of your room.

“Get on your hands and knees and bend over.”

Biting back a moan, you did what she told you to.

You heard the little bullet vibrator turn on, and suddenly felt the vibrations against your cunt. 

Only getting it wet with your juices. Emily made sure not to touch your clit. 

After she deemed it wet enough, she took it away from your body, and you almost whimpered and the loss of the vibrations.

You then heard a small grunt come from her mouth, which could only mean that she put the bullet soaked with your juices inside of her.

After a few second, you felt the silicone tip of the strap-on the two of you had purchased a few months ago hit your cunt and slide through your folds.

“Be vocal, darling” Emily said, and you finally released your moan.

Laughing slightly, she moved the false dick towards your slit, just teasing your entrance.

You heard the sound of another vibrator turn on, and you assumed that she put it between the strap on and her clit. You moaned once more at this thought.

“Is my good little slut ready for her master to fuck her?” Emily asked, her voice heavy.

‘’Y-yes Ma’am.” You replied, your voice shaky.

She thrust the silicone dick in slowly, letting you get used to the stretch. After a moment, she asked:

“Color?”

“Green, mistress” you replied, barely keeping it together.

As soon as those words left your mouth, she pulled out of you, and slammed right back in, hard.

You jumped slightly at this, and she repeated the action again.

She did this a few more times, your moans getting louder with each thrust.

“Mistress!” you called out; your voice needy.

‘’Yes, my darling?” she responded, the dominance in her voice leering.

“May I touch my clit?” you asked. While this was amazing, you needed a little more to send you over the edge.

“I have other ideas for you. Stand up", she commanded, leaving your body feeling empty.

You stood up, legs bucking. 

You felt her leave and come back again. You then heard another vibrator turn on. 

She pressed it against your clit, and you practically yelped. 

She leaned in close to your ear and said “if you’re good and let me finish while fucking you with the strap-on, I’ll control this and let you touch your clit.”

She took the vibrator away, and you whined, needing some friction.

“Do you understand, whore?” she asked, obviously annoyed that you didn’t respond.

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“Good. Now, lean against the wall and spread your legs open.”

You did as you told and she resumed slamming in and out of you. 

She hit your G-spot, and your legs began to shake. You felt her thrusts quicken which could only mean that she was close too.

“Emily,” you panted out “l-let me see you.”

Without a word, she lifted your blindfold off your eyes and kissed you deeply.

“Oh, you’re so b-beautiful” you stammered, staring into her eyes.

“You’re mine” she growled back.

Kissing you one more, she moaned into your mouth “cum with me.”

She moved her hand over to your throat and lightly put pressure on your pharynx.

Each thrust getting faster and faster you heard her moans begin to grow.

“Mistress, I’m going to cum!” you yelled.

“Hold on, angel, I’m almost there” she panted.

Being pinned against a wall while Emily was fucking you with the strap-on must have bee such a beautiful sight.

“Okay, Y/N, cum for me baby” she coaxed. You could feel her legs shaking with each thrust.

Emily came first, shaking and moaning against you. She put one arm on the wall behind you to steady herself.

You came right after seeing your gorgeous girlfriend unravel right in front of you.

You screamed her name and tugged at her hair while the wall supported almost your whole body.

Slowing her thrusts, Emily removed her hand form your throat and kissed you deeply.

She pulled out and you slowly sank to the floor, trying to catch your breath. You leaned against the wall as she pulled the bullet out of herself and switched it off. Then, she discarded the strap-on into the empty bucket you made for toys that needed to be cleaned. Turning off her second vibrator, she joined you on the floor.

“Come here”, you panted, grabbing her hand. 

She moved over so that she was on top of you, straddling your legs. 

You kissed her deeply and ran your hands over her toned abs.

You felt each scar and cut she was insecure about. You lightly traced each bruise on her navel while your lips stayed on hers.

You have no idea when she got rid of the corset and her underwear, but you saw them lying on the floor in the corner. 

Your fingers moved down to her sex and you felt her wet cunt. She sifted slightly above you, still kissing your lips fiercely.

You traced her entrance and slowly inserted two fingers into her body. 

“Mmmm” she moaned into your mouth as you curled your fingers inside of her.

Pumping in and out of her faster, you broke away from your kiss to say:

“I love you so fucking much, Emily Elizabeth Prentiss.”

She stared into your eyes, her raven hair falling perfectly at her shoulders. “I love you too, Y/N”.

The two of you began making out once more, 

You added a third finger into her body and began moving faster in and out of her. 

You lifted your thumb up to begin toying with her clit.

You felt her breathing get faster as the wetness around your fingers grew each second.

You felt her eyes close and saw her abs begin to tighten as you applied more pressure to her clit.

“Baby,” you began softly, “open your eyes, I want to see you.”

She opened her eyes and pulled away to stare into yours as she came.

She was muttering sweet praises in various languages as you fucked her through her orgasm.

Once her body stop pulsating, you pulled you fingers out and put them in her mouth, letting her taste her own cum.

She licked your fingers and removed them from her mouth.

She stepped off of your body, standing up. Grabbing your hand, she said “such a good girl, making your master cum. Unfortunate for you, I never said you could touch me.”

You got up and followed her to your bed, letting her push you down on it.

She grabbed the remote-controlled vibrator and said “see, I was going to go easy on you, but you put your dirty little hands all over my body, and now you have to pay.”

She pushed your head down onto a pillow and spread your legs open. 

She handed you the vibrator and told you to hold it against your clit.

Gulping, you did what she said, both anxious and nervous for what was coming next.

She turned the vibrator on the lowest setting and said “I’m going to edge you for 5 minutes. If you don’t cum, I’ll eat your pussy out. If you do, there will be brutal consequences. Do you understand the rules?”

“Y-yes Ma’am” you said, already getting close with the vibrator only on the lowest setting.

“Good. Your time begins now”.

The first 30 second remained on the first level, but before even a minuet passed, she jolted it up to the third setting.

“Fuck!” you cried out, squirming.

You looked up to see your girlfriend smirking. “Having a hard time already?” she teased.

“I….I can take it…” you said, feeling your stomach tighten.

“Good”, she laughed, “because I’m nowhere close to done with you, and you have 4 minutes left”.

Your eyes widened as she turned the setting up to four, and you could feel your wetness pooling between your legs.

Placing the remote down next to you, she leaned in and began leaving hickeys on your neck.

“You’re mine” she said between each one.

You were having such a hard time keeping your impending orgasm at bay.

Emily moved her mouth down to your collarbone, making sure to leave marks there as well. You were so distracted by what her mouth was doing, that when she turned the vibrator up to the 5th and highest setting you screamed out.

Getting slightly worried, she turned it back down to level four, but she didn’t remove her mouth from your body.

After a moment passed, the vibrator was on the fifth setting again. 

“Please…” you whispered.

“Use your words, princess” she said, her voice sweet like honey.

“Please, please let me cum. I’ve been so good, please.”

Her tone changed drastically when she said “you don’t decide if you’ve been good or not. You surpassed your 5 minutes, but for that comment I will be adding another 2 minutes.

You had no idea how you would last 2 more minutes with the vibrator on the fifth setting and your girlfriend sucking at your breastbone.

Somehow, you did it. You were squirming the entire time. You bit your lip so hard that you drew blood, you didn’t really care at all. All of your focus was going into not falling over the edge. 

She pulled the vibrator away and said “good girl”.

Your body relaxed as the struggle to hold back was calmed for a moment.

Turning it off, she placed it in your hand. “Now, let me taste you” she said, staring at your cunt.

You opened your legs a little wider and she put her head between your thighs. Your clit was aching to be touched, but she ignored it and licked your folds instead.

Without hesitation, she dipped her tongue right into you, causing you to moan gibberesh loudly.

She went at you for a few minutes, maneuvering her tongue in a perfect way. 

Suddenly, she pulled out, wipe her mouth and demanded “hand me the remote and place the vibrator on your clit”.

Barely thinking straight, you did what she said and felt it turn on to the third setting.

She dipped her expert tongue back into your body, and you began to shake violently.

She reached over and turned the vibrator up to level four, and that’s all it took.

You were seeing stars. You forgot how to breathe for a moment. Once you felt your orgasm hit you like a train, you screamed out. 

Emily didn’t slow her pace. Instead, she let you cum in her mouth, then began fucking you with her tongue again. 

At first, it was a little painful sine all of your senses were over-stimulated, but it felt good after a while and you could feel another orgasm coming on.

Before you had time to process anything, another orgasm ripped through your body, and you convulsed. You squirted onto Emily’s face, unable to make a sound.

Gripping at the sheets, you took the vibrator off your over-sensitive clit and looked up at the celling, unable to think coherent thoughts. 

After coaxing you through your high, Emily came up from between your thighs and wiped her mouth. 

“Babe, are you okay?” she asked you, concern lacing her voice.

“What?” you asked weakly.

She laid down next to you and began stroking your hair “are you okay? You squirted on my face and went silent, I just wanted to make sure I didn’t break you or anything” she laughed lightly.

“Oh, I’m okay. Sorry for making a mess. You’re just SO good at that” you responded, breathless.

“Don’t apologize, darling, its alright, I’m glad you enjoyed yourself” she said, lifting herself off the bed.

‘’Where are you going?” you asked needily.

“I’m going to get us some water and pretzels. Stay right there” she responded, leaving the room.

You sighed, content. She took such good care of you. You sat up in the bed as she returned.

Taking the water from her hand, you drained the glass and kissed her.

She sat next to you with a plate of apples, pretzels, and peanut butter.

The two of you sat on the bed, eating and talking about the past 2 weeks. Once it got dark, you feel asleep in her arms, leaving all of your problems and worries behind.

Her arms felt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Not me writing ANOTHER Emily/reader smut again.....
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!!
> 
> Requests can be submitted under the work titled "Requests" on my page
> 
> Feedback appreciated <3


End file.
